


A Drunken Decision and an Honest Response

by weirdwednesday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Popular Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwednesday/pseuds/weirdwednesday
Summary: “Oh my god, are you okay?? Is that blood?!” Stiles all but screams, and before he can start yelling apologies, Derek leans out the window, shushes him and holds out a finger, signaling Stiles to wait a second, and disappears into back into his room.orStiles throws a rock to Derek's window with the intention to confess his feelings and accidentally injures him in the process.





	A Drunken Decision and an Honest Response

**Author's Note:**

> This was, yet again, inspired by a prompt. The prompt being somewhere along the lines of "I was throwing rocks at your window to be romantic but ended up hitting you instead."
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

It’s 2:30 am and Stiles is drunk, a little sore, and kind of dizzy, but mostly, he’s just tired. Tired of waking up everyday thinking about the same face he went to bed the previous night thinking about. Tired of going to lacrosse practice and having to endure the nakedness of the single hottest guy in all of Beacon Hills.

It’s not only about that though, Derek Hale has the kindest heart as well. 

Stiles is required, by his father, to participate in all the community drives, be it for clothes, canned foods, whatever it is, Stiles is there. And so is Derek. He has absolutely no obligation to be there though, he just _likes to help_. He frequently babysits his little siblings, volunteers at the senior home and is the head of the environmental club at school, taking monthly trips to deforested areas where they _plants trees._ He literally plants trees. How cute is that?!

Derek also recently ended things with his girlfriend, so after months of crushing, polite conversations, and an unfortunate amount of blushing, Stiles has decided to tell Derek how he feels. Granted, throwing rocks at his window at 2:30 am on a Saturday night might not be the best idea he’s ever had, but he’s drunk and couldn’t find a boom box (he doesn’t have a boombox). 

While Stiles is looking for a rock he doesn’t notice the window opening and a figure settling next to it, which is why, when he finally finds a rock, he throws it right at the center of where the window would be. Only the sound it makes isn’t that of a rock hitting a window, but rather a startled yelp and subsequent _ouch_ that has Stiles rearing back, mouth wide open, as he realizes he’s just injured his crush. 

Derek turns on a lamp near the window, and Stiles sees something that might look like blood and proceeds to freak out. 

_“_ Oh my god, are you okay?? _Is that blood?!_ ” Stiles all but screams, and before he can start yelling apologies, Derek leans out the window, shushes him and hold out a finger, signaling Stiles to wait a second, and disappears into back into his room. Faced with the reality of what just happened Stiles is sure he’s going to die, Derek is a nice guy but the guy’s ripped and should he need to, he can pummel anyone to the ground. A Stiles is pretty sure this is a scenario that requires pummeling. 

For God’s sake he just creepily lurked in Derek’s backyard and the proceeded to _throw a rock at him_ , this is it. This is the end.

The sound of the backdoor opening jerks him out of the vision of his funeral, and when he sees Derek approaching, he wishes once more, for the earth to swallow him whole. It doesn’t work.

“Stiles, what on earth are you doing here?” Derek whispers, Stiles doesn’t quite catch it though, because he didn’t bother putting on a shirt, _or pants,_ Stile’s heart is palpitating. He does manage to catch the little bit of blood on his chest.

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” Stiles sputters. He’s not quite in control of his limbs, being drunk and all, and ends up reaching out to Derek’s chest, touching it lightly. He doesn’t realize quite what he’s done until he hears Derek’s breath hitch. He looks up and finds his face startlingly close to Derek’s. His eyes, even in the dark, a deep green color, that he finds himself getting lost in. Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe he just got tired of waiting, but Stiles starts leaning forward, pausing a breath away from Derek’s mouth, he meets his eyes, and when Derek’s flicker toward his lips, he sends out a prayer and presses their lips together.

Derek takes about half a second to respond, but when he does, Stiles feels it in his entire body. Derek leans forward and presses theirs bodies together, slipping a hand in Stiles’s hair and the other gripping his hip. It’s hard and deep, but unbelievably tender at the same time. It’s the perfect first kiss. After what feels like ages, but was probably a few seconds, Stiles pulls away to catch his breath. 

“I— uh, what?” Stiles whispers intelligently. “How— do you _like_ me?” He tries again. While Stiles has been sputtering about, Derek took the opportunity to move a little further down and work on what is sure to become an impressive hickey. Stiles can barely think. After a couple second of Stiles making high-pitched sounds he will later deny, Derek seems to understand what he said and pulls away.

“Do I like you?” Derek looks at Stiles incredulously, “I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time, I thought you knew.”

Stiles gapes at Derek. “What. What do you mean a crush, you had a girlfriend, you hang out with the lacrosse stars, you date _cheerleaders!!_ ” 

“I’ve always thought you were cute, Boyd teases me about it all the time, I just thought you weren’t interested. And as for Jennifer, I never really liked her, she was just nice.” Derek looks at him bashfully, as if he thinks he’s said too much.

Stiles gapes a little more, and then lunges at him, slamming their mouths together. It’s all tongue and no finesse this time. Grinding their bodies together in a rhythm that is sure to make Stiles insane soon. In between kisses, Stiles mutters, “I’m so interested— ungh, ahhh, don’t stop— I’ve always been.” He finishes the statement with a moan.

“I’m glad.” Derek smirks against his mouth.

Stiles’s hands travel south and he squeezes Derek’s ass, eliciting a sound he’s very interested in drawing out again. Stiles slides his thigh between Derek’s legs, pressing against his erection and when Derek starts grinding on it he thinks he’s gonna come just from the pure sexiness of it. Derek mimics him and by this point, they’re full on grinding in the backyard in the middle of the night, but neither of them can be bothered to give a fuck. 

“Fuck Derek, you’re so—ahh, yeah baby come on— so fucking perfect.” Stiles half mumbles, half moans. They’re both so close, Stiles, slides a hand down to Derek’s crotch and starts to rub earnestly. Derek looses his rhythm and jerks a little, letting out these delicious little moans, just for Stiles to hear. Stiles can tell he’s close because Derek grabs his hip, bites down on his neck _hard,_ and lets out this tiny, needy moan that Stiles will never be able to forget. It’s a miracle he doesn’t come himself really. 

When Derek comes down and his breath evens out, he meets Stiles’s eyes with this dazed look. Boxers messy with come, swollen mouth and swaying slightly, Derek looks the definition of debauched. 

Breaking the moment, Derek’s eyes widen as he looks up, Stiles, turns and sees a light came on in one of the rooms, he turns immediately and meets Derek’s eyes, “I should go.”

“I’m sorry, we can—”

“Don’t be sorry I loved this, I’ll see you tomorrow at school, okay?” Stiles smiles

Derek smiles back “Yeah, okay.” Stiles kisses him goodbye, it’s short, but it’s no less passionate than the kisses they shared before. Then, with one last look at Derek, he rushes to woods, out of sight. 

 

-.-.-

 

The next day at school, Stiles managed to cover up the hickey Derek left the night before, but it ends up being all for naught when at lunch Derek leaves a bigger one under the bleachers. He figures he deserves it, after spending half of lunch being grilled by Lydia and threatened (albeit lightly) by Scott and (a little more aggressively) by Allison. 

All is well really.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at dereksbabe.tumblr.com if you wanna say hi. 
> 
> Comment and kudo if you like!


End file.
